


Álmomban is Téged látlak

by SassyMeg



Series: Destiel Szexmese [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Nemcsak), Alsó!Dean, Blow Jobs, Boldog végkifejlet, Boys Kissing, Csak kis csúnya beszéd, Csókok & ölelések, Destiel szexmese, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Felső!Cas, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Igaz szerelem, Igazi páros, Kicsit archaikus nyelvezet, Lelki Kötelék, Lelki társak, M/M, Orál szex, Részletes erotikus leírások, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Soul Bond, Soul mate, Top!Cas, True Love, True Mates, angyal!Cas, bottom!Dean, vadász!Dean, vadász!Sam, Álom szex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Dean hazaérkezve egy vadászatból nagyon fáradtnak, és álmosnak érzi magát. Cas segít neki egyáltalán az ágyáig eljutni. Próbálja elmondani Casnek, hogy mennyit jelent neki, de közben elalszik, és álmodik. Ám az álmában is ott szerepel angyala, még ha nem is ismeri elsőre fel. Mikor pedig magához tér - a valószínűleg bűvös álomból - Megkapja Castől, amire oly régen vágyott. Igazából semmire sem vágyik jobban, mint hogy az angyalával lehessen, amikor csak teheti. ❤





	Álmomban is Téged látlak

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönettel tartozom Aninak, aki végig kísérte az alkotás folyamatát, és tanácsokat adott, ami olvasói szempontból zavaró lehet, így azokat kijavítottam. :)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2d0f09u)

Dean nem akart mást a fárasztó vadászat után, csak aludni, aludni, és aludni. Úgy gondolta képes lenne talán egy egész napon át így tenni, annyira elcsigázottnak érezte az egész testét.  
Ám mivel ő Dean Winchester, ezt nem mutathatta ki. Hiszen arról híres, hogy beéri akár négy óra - félig éber - alvással, ehhez voltak hozzászokva. 

Máskor a vadászat után tele volt adrenalinnal, és nem érzett fáradtságot az átélt izgalmak miatt. Most viszont annak örült, hogy épségben hazaértek a bunker biztonságosnak mondható falai közé. 

Elképzelése sem lehetett, hogy mennyire verte át ezzel az öccsét, de hogy Castiel egy kettőre átlátott rajta, az egészen biztos. Törődött vele, amióta csak megmentette a pokol kénköves lángjai közül, egy ilyen színjáték nem tévesztette meg az angyalát, aki tudta, a vadász presztízskérdést csinál abból, hogy fáradhatatlannak mutatja magát.

Pedig gondolhatta az apró jelekből, amik megmutatkoztak. Aludt, - mondhatni alva járva - miután kiszálltak Baby-ből, és elvonszolta magát az asztalig, ahol egy gőzölgő kávé került elé, az öccse szavaira felriadt.

\- Te kérted a kávét, Dean. Nem emlékszel?  
\- De. Valami rémlik - motyogta - Le kéne zuhanyoznom...  
\- Majd én segítek - ajánlkozott az angyal.

Az idősebb vadász nem ellenkezett. Bár később visszagondolva - csak mozaik darabka emlékkockái voltak az egész műveletről - fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan vetkőzött le, miképp állhatott a zuhany alatt úgy, hogy nem esett össze, s aztán mily módon jutott el az ágyába.

Biztos Cas vetett be valami bűbájt a maradék angyal mojójából. Nem tudta, csak azt, amikor már a memória habhoz ért a teste: még érezte, hogy betakargatják, kap egy jó éjt puszit a homlokára, és hallotta a szexi, mély hangú suttogást:

\- Aludj csak Dean. Én álmodban is vigyázok rád.  
"Istenem, Cas... Meg kéne mondanom neki: mennyire fontos nekem, mennyire szeretem... hogy azt akarom, az egész hátralévő életemben mellettem legyen..." - gondolatai úgy gurultak széjjel, mint megannyi színes üveggolyó. Legördültek az elméjéről, és szinte azonnal megfoghatatlanná váltak.  
Ám az angyal bizonyos volt benne. Most is mellette feküdt - láthatatlan szárnyaival óvta, védte őt, akibe első látásra, első érintésre beleszeretett, és végérvényesen hozzákötődött -, lassan Castiel szemei is lecsukódtak, miközben egyik kezével Dean hajába túrt, másikkal pedig magához ölelte. 

***

Dean álmodott, s álmában egy fényes, királyi palotában találta magát. Díszes ruhában álldogált a trónteremben, és hamarosan már nem is volt egyedül. A koronájáról ítélve épp maga a király közeledett felé.  
Magyarázkodni szeretett volna, hogy ő csak véletlen került ide, amikor az uralkodó egész közel ért hozzá, ő pedig felismerte. A meglepetéstől dermedten hagyta, hogy a király magához ölelje, és utána ezt mondta:

\- Fiam! Tudom, hogy mostanában mennyire feszült, és zaklatott vagy, de vannak bizonyos kötelezettségeink, ami alól nem bújhatunk ki. Meghívott a szomszéd királyság, náluk pihenhetsz. Tudod milyen nagylelkű Chuck!  
\- Apa? - még mindig alig akart hinni a szemének - Apa, te miről beszélsz?  
\- Arról, hogy az alattvalóink elvárják, hogy megházasodj. Látogass el Chuckhoz, kapcsolódj ki, nézz ott körül. Talán még egy kedvedre való párra is akadsz.  
\- Apa! Nagyon jól tudod, hogy nem nekem való a házasság! - tiltakozott a belé nevelt engedelmesség dacára.

\- Dean! A fiam vagy, és szeretlek - tette a kezét békítően a vállára, hogy enyhítse következő szavai súlyát - Ne akard, hogy parancsba is adjam ezt az egészet! Amíg te nem vagy házas, az öcséd sem veheti el a választottját, pedig szeretné. Ha nem teszed meg értem, vagy az országunkért, akkor tedd meg érte.

John ismerte a fia gyenge pontját. Tudta: Sammyért mindent megtenne, ahogy mindig is.  
\- Rendben apa, meggyőztél. Megyek csomagolni - felelte megadóan.  
\- Hagyd csak. Már minden kész. Reggeli után indulhatsz. A legjobb embereim fognak elkísérni, hisz ajándékot is vinned kell, úgy illendő - mosolygott rá John.

*  
Csaknem leszállt az este, mire a szomszéd királysághoz értek. A szokásos, fárasztó ceremóniák után Dean másra sem vágyott, mint egy kis szabad levegőre. Az egyik barátságos helybéli srác - Samandriel, aki úgy nézett rá, mintha ő maga lenne a földre szállt Napisten - mutatott neki egy titkos átjárót, ami egy közeli vízeséshez vezetett, és ahol kikapcsolódhatott. 

Épp telehold volt, fényesen megvilágítva a hullámzó vizet, és a környezetét, ami a sötétség ellenére is inkább békés, mint félelmetes összhatást nyújtott. Épp ez kellett Deannek. A természet csöndje, béke, nyugalom, a csillagok... és te jó szagú ég! Nem volt egyedül.

Egy karcsú, kecses alak hajladozott az egyik vízhez közeli lapos sziklán. Valamiféle fura tornagyakorlatokat végzett. Ebben a pillanatban döbbent rá, mi volt az alakban a legfurább. Magasságos egek! Nem viselt ruhát! A csuklóin, a bokákon, valamint a két felkarján viselt fémpántokon kívül az égegyadta világon semmi sem takarta a testét.

Dean megbabonázva bámulta, ahogy lassan, egyik elképesztő pózból, a másikba rendeződött nyúlánk alakja. Ilyen nincs, csak a mesékben. És ahogy figyelte, meglepődve vette észre magán is a változásokat. Tetszett neki a látvány. Nagyon is. Főleg egy bizonyos testrészének, ami most - éjszaka lévén - éppen éjfelet mutatott. Egyre melegebbnek érezte a levegőt, muszáj neki is megszabadulnia a ruháitól, hiszen nem láthatja senki. Fent az a szépséges, éteri angyal úgysem figyel rá, más pedig nincs a közelben.

Ám ami azt illeti tévedett. A tóparti sziklán lévő alak nagyon is látta Deant, csak úgy tett, mint aki nem vesz róla tudomást. Pedig élénken figyelte minden mozdulatát. Pontosan tudta: mit akar. Az ujjai köré csavarni, mielőtt valamelyik lány fog lecsapni rá. Bár még rövid ideje tartózkodott náluk, de annyit már tudott a zöld szemű hercegről, hogy mind a két nemet szereti. Tehát megvolt rá az esélye, hogy magának tudhassa ezt a édes, süti fiút, mielőtt a lányok elcsábíthatnák. Be kellett vetnie mindent. Letérdelt a lapos sziklapárkány szélére, és vágytól telve simogatni kezdte magát. 

Dean alig tudta visszatartani a meglepett kis hangot, amit a látvány okozott neki. Ugye nem arra készül, amit gondol, hogy tenni fog? Atyaég! De igen! Képtelen volt ellenállni a látványnak. Ő is letérdelt a puha, füves talajra enyhe terpeszben, pont úgy, ahogy a másik fent a sziklán.

A teste automata üzemmódra váltott, és csak engedte, hogy a saját vágya magával sodorja. Szinkronban mozgott a másikkal, már nem törődött vele, hogy meghallja a sóhajait, és a nyögéseit. Ha akarta volna sem tudja leállítani az egész folyamatot. Testük íjként feszült meg, izmaik a végsőkig összehúzódtak, akár egy összenyomott rugó. A mozdulataik felgyorsultak, és egyre vadabbá, koordinálatlanabbá váltak, ahogy közeledtek a megváltást hozó célhoz.

Dean azt hitte megőrül a várakozásban - mert azt akarta, az angyala élje át először a gyönyört -, mikor egy mély, rekedtes hang az ő nevét suttogta, már tudta, hogy vesztett. Lecsukott szemhéjai mögött színes szikrák robbantak, egész testében remegett, kimerülten dőlt előre, hogy támasztékra leljen, mielőtt összerogyna.

Életében számtalanszor elégítette ki testének mohó vágyait - feloldva ezzel minden feszültséget -, de sohasem érezte még ezt, sosem tette egyik sem ilyen jóllakottá, és megelégedetté, mint a most ezzel az angyalfiúval átélt öröm. Kinyitotta a szemeit, s meglepve látta: a szikla üres.

Csalódást érzett, és egy pici szúrást a szívében.  
Gondolatai összekuszálódtak, ám egy dologban teljesen biztos volt: meg kell találnia, újra látnia kell ezt a fiút. Testét még mindig forrónak érezte, úgyhogy utat találva a vízhez belecsobbant, hátha ezzel lehűti újonnan támadt vágyait is.

*

A másnap sem bizonyult jobbnak, mint az előző, de sajnos nem térhettek ki bizonyos protokollok elől. Chuck figyelmes vendéglátóként érzékelte Dean fáradtságát, és sejtette azt is, hogy unalmas számára ez a sok kötelezettség, s mivel ő itt az uralkodó, hát megváltoztatta az előírt programot. 

\- Nem tudtál pihenni az éjjel? - kérdezte, mikor kettesben maradtak az ifjúval.  
\- Ha őszinte akarok lenni, akkor azt kell mondanom, hogy nem. Állandóan forgolódtam, és egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludtam. Olyan érzésem van, mint akit egy fahusánggal megvertek, cserben hagytak, s aztán keresztül gázolt rajta egy elefánt.  
\- Van ennek valami konkrét oka? Esetleg valaki?

Dean halványan elmosolyodott.  
\- Talán.  
\- Szóval azt javaslod: hagyjuk el a szokásos udvari etikettet, és térjünk a lényegre?  
\- Azt hiszem. Jó lenne túlesni rajta. Bár tudod mi a véleményem ezekről a kényszer házasságokról...  
\- Nem kell, hogy kényszernek érezd. Apáddal régóta jó viszonyban vagyok, de tudnod kell, hogy szükségünk van a szövetségünk megerősítéséhez, hogy hivatalos, és törvényes legyen ez az egész - magyarázta Chuck, majd kis szünet után folytatta:

\- Számtalan választási lehetőséged van, például Anna, vagy a nevelt lányaim, Lisa, Bela, Pamela vagy éppen Amara. Hannah-t és Aprilt nem említem, mert ők valaki másba szerelmesek, bár tudom, hogy esélyük sincs... szóval... van választék. Melyikük tetszene?  
\- Mi van, ha azt mondom, hogy közülük egyik sem - felelte némi habozás után, merengő hangon. Chuck szinte azonnal vette a lapot.  
\- Ó! Azt hiszem értem. Hát akkor mit szólsz Gadréelhez, vagy esetleg ott van még Cole, Michael, Bartholomew... és tudom ám, hogy Samandriel teljesen odáig van érted.  
\- Van köztük állandóan szexisen kócos, sötét hajú, rendkívüli kék szemekkel megáldott, izmosan karcsú, rugalmasan hajlékony fiú is? 

\- Talán Michael... bár őrá nem illik a teljes leírás.  
Chuck eltöprengett, aztán huncut fény költözött a szemébe, mert valami az eszébe jutott.  
\- Azt hiszem, tudom mi kell a fájó izmaidnak: Castiel - jelentette ki, és rákacsintott Deanre.  
\- Nem veszek be semmilyen kotyvalékot, ha erre gondolsz...

\- Castiel nem egy gyógynövény tinktúra neve, ő maga az orvosság. Pont olyasvalaki, akire szükséged van. Csodákat művel az izmaiddal. Kigyúrja belőled az összes feszültséget. Elűzi az álmatlanságod. Úgy fogod érezni magad, mint aki a hetedik mennyországba került. Higgy nekem. Imádni fogod, sőt, a függője leszel.  
\- Neki, vagy a módszerének?  
\- Hát azt majd eldöntöd te magad, ha megfogadod a tanácsomat. Ő nagyon különleges. Kitalálja a gondolataidat.

*  
Dean hason feküdt a kis kezelő padon - ruhátlanul - már vagy húsz perce, és igazat kellett adnia Chucknak, mert határozottan élvezte, amint gyúrták az izmait. Igaz, még nem Castiel, csak a tanítványai, de ha ő még ennél is jobb... azt el sem tudta képzelni.

Aztán megérezte a karcsú ujjakat a testén. Más volt, mint az eddigiek. Finom, szinte érzéki kézmozgásokkal dolgozott, néha vegyítve erősebb, markánsabb mozdulatokkal, amikor kell. A zöld szemű fiú nyögött az élvezettől, ahogy az izmaiból a feszültség eltávozott, Castiel ügyesen fürge ujjai nyomán.

Már majdnem elaludt, mikor egy rekedtes, szexi mély hang a fülébe súgta, hogy forduljon a hátára, s ez kellemes borzongást küldött végig a gerince mentén, egészen a farkáig hatolva, ami érdeklődően megrándult a szavakra válaszul. Összeszedve magát megfordult, és azt hitte elájul. Azonnal tudta ki ő. Az angyalfiú, aki a vízesésnél felkorbácsolta az érzékeit. 

Csak bámult rá azokkal a varázslatos, különlegesen kék szemeivel, s Dean érezte: elveszett újra. Elképzelni sem tudta, hogy ezt az egészet még fokozni lehet, ám mikor a srác el is mosolyodott, akkor már teljesen kész volt. Nem titkolhatta tovább az iránta érzett vágyait, mert a teste elárulta. 

Castiel úgy tett, mintha észre sem vette volna nyilvánvaló izgalmát, bár az is lehet, hogy csak nem törődött vele. Még nem... Csodás ujjai végig siklottak a testén, a végtagjain, kihagyva azt a bizonyos részt, ami már egyre inkább figyelemért, és törődésért ácsingózott. Dean bőre kipirult, testének sejtjei bizseregtek, s kezdtek egyre érzékenyebbé válni. Mélyülő sóhajai közé egyre több nyögés vegyült, főleg mikor azok az ujjak egyre merészebb köröket kezdtek leírni. Aztán elfogyott az önuralma, s kiszakadt belőle:

\- Kérlek... kérlek, Cas... tedd meg!  
S ő mintha csak erre várt volna. Mohó ujjai rátértek végre a zöld szemű srác ágaskodó szerszámára. Lágy mozdulatokkal becézte, cirógatta a selymes bőrt. Majd marokra fogva - kézfeje fel és le mozgásával - erőteljesebb stimulálásba kezdett. Néha lassított mozgásának ütemén, olykor pedig vadabb mozgásba lendült. Dean pedig sűrűsödő nyögések közepette ívelt a kapcsolatba. De ez még csak a kezdet volt, mert a kék szemű fiú bevetette szexisen buja, érzéki plüss ajkait is.

Végig nyalta többször a tövétől a csúcsáig, majd kicsit elidőzött az ott lévő nyílásnál, játékosan beleöltögetve a nyelvét, úgy lefetyelt ott, akár egy kiscica a tejet. Aztán bekapva a koronát szopogatta, és mágikusan végig pörgette rajta a nyelvét. Végül abba hagyta a játékot, elnyelte lassan az egész hímtagot, ameddig csak tudta, s ami nem ment, azt a kezei munkájával pótolta ki. Olyan szívóhatást fejtette ki, akár egy vízörvény. 

Dean úgy érezte menten szét robban... hát még mikor később megérezte a kavargó nyelvet, és a becéző ujjakat a záróizmánál. Cas bal keze még mindig a farkán ügyködött, de a másik kezének ujjai, és a nyelve a zöld szemű srác mohó, ráncos, rózsaszín bejáratánál szorgoskodott. Hamarosan érezte a kutakodó, felfedező ujjakat a forró, és szűk belsejében. Egy törött kiáltás hagyta el az ajkát, mikor Cas végig simított rátalálva az érzékeny pontjára.

Deannek fel sem tűnt, hogy már egy ideje mantraként ismételgeti ennek a varázslatos, elbűvölően gyönyörű, szexisen pimasz srácnak a becenevét. 

\- Cas, Cas, Cas... annyira közel vagyok... én mindjárt... mindjárt... aaaaahhhhhh!!!  
Castiel szintén lihegett, és felnyögött, nézte Dean remegő testét, ahogy felfröccsent néhány gyöngy fehér, ragacsos csík a hasára, sőt a mellkasára is. A zöld szemű fiú elaléltan hevert az átélt gyönyörtől.

Teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy nem lesz gond az alvászavarával, hiszen már most álmosan pislogott, s egy rövid időre le is hunyta a szemeit. Mire magához tért, már egy felettébb kényelmes ágyban feküdt. Nem volt rajta semmi sem. Erre rögtön rájött amikor kitakaródzott. 

"Hol lehet most Cas? Meg kellene köszönnöm neki... - gondolta - Ráadásul Ő is megérdemelt volna valami viszonzást. Ó, Cas, annyira szükségem lenne Rád!"

\- Csak kérned kell, és itt vagyok - hallatszott egy ismerős hang az ágy túloldaláról, pedig az előbb látszólag senki nem volt a szobában.  
\- Te olvasol a gondolataimban? - fordult felé a szőkésbarna srác.  
\- Csak akkor, ha szükséges, vagy rám gondolsz - felelte egyszerűen a sötét hajú fiú.  
\- Te tényleg különleges vagy. Különlegesen kedves, gondoskodó, és gyönyörű - bókolt Dean, amit Castiel halvány pírral az arcán fogadott, de nem szólt, csak mosolygott édesen.

Dean nem tudott ennyi bájnak ellenállni. Hívogatóan kinyújtotta érte a kezét, magához invitálva az ágyba, amit a másik kis habozás után el is fogadott. Odabújt mellé, s átölelte.  
\- Mondták már, hogy olyan vagy, mint egy angyal? - Cas a fejét rázta, Dean pedig folytatta: - Pedig az vagy. Az én angyalom, és senki másé... Szeretném ha... Szeretném ha... 

A zöld szemű srác zavartan elhallgatott, ám a szemei annál beszédesebbek voltak. Cas olvasott a gondolataiban, és beleegyezően bólintott, majd lágyan megcsókolta. A csók először puha, és ismerkedő volt, ami fokozatosan váltott szenvedélyesebbre. A kezeik pedig ismerkedő útra indultak egymás testén. Az angyali fiú épp a mellbimbóit nyalogatta, amikor egész testében összerándulva felébredt. 

Eltűnt a palota, és a jól ismert bunker mélyén a saját szobájában feküdt. Egy valami nem változott. Castiel, az ő angyala, változatlan ott feküdt mellette az ágyában pucéran. Zavarhatta volna e tény, de egyáltalán nem volt az ellenére.

\- Mi történt? Miért vagyok meztelen? - azt már csak magában kérdezte, hogy vajon az angyala is miért az.  
\- Nem tudjuk pontosan mi történt. Talán hozzáérhettél valami ősi, elvarázsolt tekercshez. Egyre fáradtabb, és álmosabb voltál, nekem kellett az ágyba hurcolnom téged - sorolta Cas, miközben Dean szája körül egy kacér kis mosoly játszott az utolsó mondata miatt. Az angyala folytatta:

\- Amikor aztán mély álomba merültél abban megegyeztünk Sammel, hogy be kell lépnem az álmodba, nehogy valami bajod essen. Az ilyen álomhozó varázslatok nem mind kellemesek. Van olyan is, ami örökre a fogságában tart, és ezt nem engedhettem.

Dean egy kicsit zavarban volt, mikor eljutott a tudatáig az a tény, hogy Cas mindent láthatott az álmában. Eleget tagadta magában - a másnak napnál is világosabb tényt -, hogy mennyire vonzódik Castielhez. Már tudta, hogy kikezdhet látszólag ezer lánnyal is, az érzésein ez semmit sem változtat, amit az angyala iránt érez mélyen. Olyan kötelék volt köztük, amit nem téphet szét egyetlen lény sem, legyen bármilyen nemű. 

A kék és a zöld szem pillantása egymásba fonódott, némán kommunikálva köztük.  
\- Tudom mit akarsz - suttogta rekedten a fülébe Cas közelebb hajolva hozzá -, és hidd el, megkapod. 

Deannek nemcsak a hangjától futott végig izgatott borzongás a gerincén, hanem amit mondott attól is. Dean magához húzta angyalát egy mély csókra.  
Lihegett a meglepetéstől, amikor az angyal habozás nélkül végig nyalta, több nedves csíkot hagyva a zöld szemű srác merev farkán, mielőtt buja ajkát köré csomagolta, és szívta a szájába. 

Abban a pillanatban Dean azt hitte, meg fog halni, mert ez már túl sok volt. Látva Cast, amint ezt csinálja neki, ahogy érezte a nyelvének játékát, azokat az ingerlően bársonyos plüss ajkakat, ahogy obszcén módon köré feszültek, és fel le csúsztak a péniszén. Miért volt ez a annyira bűnös, tökéletes, és hihetetlen egyszerre ugyanabban az időben?

Dean nem tudta a választ, mert csak az angyalára tudott összpontosítani, aki lassan, óvatosan, nyomta a síkos ujját mélyebben, aztán húzta ki, megismételve a mozgást, fordította a kezét kissé csavaró mozdulattal, ahogy előkészítette, s lazította a szeretőjének izmait. Megvalósult az egyik nedves fantáziája, angyala egyszerre kényeztette a farkát, de közben előkészítette, simogatta kívül-belül a bejáratát is.

Dean száját egy puha kis nyöszörgés hagyta el, Cas soha nem hallott semmit, ami ennél melegebb, és izgatóbb volt egész életében. Amikor hozzáadta a második ujját a szeretője belsejében, a zihálása visszhangzott a csendes szobában, ami így szinte fülsiketítőnek hatott. Dean ívelt fel az ágyról, mikor már csatlakozott a harmadik ujj is benne, s véletlen épp eltalálta a belső, titkos pontját, ami megtízszerezte az érzéseit. 

\- Már akartalak annyira - suttogta rekedten Cas - mióta csak megláttalak... megérintettem a lelked a pokol bugyraiban... magamnak akartalak önző módon... alig várom, hogy a jókora farkam beléd hatolhasson...  
\- Gyerünk, angyalom! Mire vársz? Most csak beszélsz róla, hogy milyen nagy a farkad, vagy megfogsz dugni végre vele? - mordult türelmetlen Dean, majd kuncogott.  
\- Shhh. Kis parancsolgatós! De szeretem! - felelte Cas.

Castiel odatérdelt széles terpeszben Dean combjai közé, a saját combjaira emelte a csípőjét egészen addig, míg szintbe nem kerültek. Síkosítót kent a farkára, oda igazította magát Dean fenekéhez, majd figyelte, ahogy a rózsaszín, ráncos, mohó lyukban egyre több tűnt el a farkából. 

\- Ó, Istenem, Cas! - szakadt ki a kiáltás Deanből, ahogy elérte a mélypontját. Egy picit vártak, majd szinkronban mozdultak.  
A méz szőke édesen görbe lábait a szeretője fenekére kulcsolta, hogy mélyebben magába húzhassa. Bámult rá csodálkozva, miközben a gyönyörű, kék szemű férfi körözött a csípőjével. 

Deant túlterhelték az érzelmei, hogy milyen fantasztikusan, félelmetesen jó mindaz, amit Castiellel érzett, és átélt. Az angyallal sem volt ez másképp. Érezte, hogy Dean milyen forró, nedves, és szűk körülötte, és ez az őrületbe hajtotta. Egyre vadabbul mozgott, míg Dean hosszú, fehér sugárban élvezett a mellkasára érintetlen. Cas még tett néhány erőtlenebb mozgást, majd őt is magával sodorta a robbanó gyönyör, s ráomlott szeretője testére. Együtt lihegtek hangosan, kapkodva a levegőt, míg a szívük dobbanása is normalizálódott. 

Egymásra mosolyogtak. Cas lesodródott Deanről, mindketten az oldalukra gördülve egymás felé fordultak. Összefűzték ujjaikat, míg a szabadon maradt kezükkel ölelték, és csak csókolták a másikat. 

S Dean a fejében hallotta Cas hangját:  
"Soha nem hagylak el, mindig vigyázni fogok Rád! Szeretlek!"

Dean pedig ugyanúgy a fejében válaszolt:  
"Szükségem van Rád! Életem végéig akarlak! Mindig szeretni foglak!"

Boldogan, összefonódva aludtak el, mert ha a világ nem is tökéletes, és folyton megmentésre szorul, azért ők mindig ott lesznek egymásnak, hogy lelki támogatást, védelmet, és szerelmet nyújtsanak a másiknak, ahol nincs harc, csak a kettejük éden kertje. 

\--- The End --- 

04.26.2017. 23:32

**Author's Note:**

> Ennek a sorozatnak készül további darabja - igazság szerint, az lett volna az első, amennyiben elkészül - az Angyalok, és Ördögdémonok. (Ez amolyan saját legendárium, nem mese feldolgozás.) :) Valamint tervben szerepel egy "Piroska, és a Farkas" történet, bár az talán pre-ABO történet lenne, de tartalmilag azért még Destiel szexmese kategória. Ha elkészül, akkor eldöntöm: melyik inkább. :) Estleg lesz még más hasonló átdolgozás. 
> 
> HA tetszett a történetem, ne feledd megnyomni a kudos ❤ gombot, mert így adod tudtomra, hogy nem dolgoztam hiába. Köszi. ❤ ((Ez csak akkor érvényes, ha kék szalagban ezt látod: "Thank you for leaving kudos!"))


End file.
